1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mounting brackets, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a bracket for supporting an electrical junction box.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Safety regulations require that wires carrying electrical current for operating lighting devices, motors, and other apparatus in buildings be strung safely and securely from each connection point to the next. The regulations require that connection points be within protective enclosures, such as outlet boxes, junction boxes, cabinets, and the like. Also, at least with respect to junction boxes, regulations require that the junction boxes be secured in position. In commercial buildings, the wires that extend from one junction box to the next are routed within a rigid, hollow conduit for protection. However, junction boxes that are located above the ceiling or in other open spaces where the junction box typically has a section of conduit extending vertically downwardly from the junction boxes are not typically braced. As such, the junction box appears to be supported by the rigid conduits which may be secured elsewhere, when in fact the junction box is susceptible to movement.
To this end, a need exists for a bracket that will effectively support an electrical junction box and which is easy to manufacture and install. It is to such a device that the present invention is directed.